Code of the Pirate Brethren
The Code of the Pirate Brethren, also known as the Code of the Order of the Brethren and commonly referred to as the Pirate's Code, was a code of conduct used among pirates, and chronicled in the kept at . The code was set down in the classic age of piracy by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, on behalf of the second Brethren Court. Code of the Pirate Brethren Article I * Rule one, befreind others wisely. * The . * No person is to game at cards or dice for money. ** He that is found guilty of gaming, or defrauding one another to the value of a Royal of Plate, shall suffer what punishment the Captain and the Majority of the Company shall think fit. * The lights and candles to be put out at eight o'clock at night: if any of the crew, after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they were to do it on the open deck. * Every crew member is allowed to keep their piece, pistols, and cutlass clean and fit for service. * No boy or woman to be allowed amongst them (the crew). If any man were to be found seducing any of the latter sex, and carried her to sea, disguised, he was to suffer death; (so that when any fell into their hands, as it chanced in the Onslow, they put a sentinel immediately over her to prevent ill consequences from so dangerous an instrument of division and quarrel; but then here lies the roguery; they contend who shall be sentinel, which happens generally to one of the greatest bullies, who, to secure the lady's virtue, will let none lie with her but himself.) * To desert the ship or their quarters in battle, was punished with death or marooning. * No striking one another on board, but every man's quarrels to be ended on shore, at sword and pistol. (The quarter-master of the ship, when the parties will not come to any reconciliation, accompanies them on shore with what assistance he thinks proper, and turns the disputant back to back, at so many paces distance; at the word of command, they turn and fire immediately, (or else the piece is knocked out of their hands). If both miss, they come to their cutlasses, and then he is declared the victor who draws the first blood.) * The musicians to have rest on the Sabbath Day, but the other six days and nights, none without special favour. Article II :Section I, Paragraph VIII (sharing of the spoils) * The Captain is to have two full shares; the Quartermaster is to have one share and one half; The Doctor, Mate, Gunner and Boatswain, one share and one quarter. * If any gold, jewels, silver, etc. be found on board of any prize or prizes to the value of a Piece of Eight, and the finder do not deliver it to the Quarter Master in the space of 24 hours he shall suffer what punishment the Captain and the Majority of the Company shall think fit. * Every man has a vote in affairs of moment; has equal title to the fresh provisions, or strong liquors, at any time seized, and may use them at pleasure, unless a scarcity (not an uncommon thing among them) makes it necessary, for the good of all, to vote a retrenchment. * Every man to be called fairly in turn, by list, on board of prizes because, (over and above their proper share) they were on these occasions allowed a shift of clothes: but if they defrauded the company to the value of a dollar in plate, jewels, or money, marooning was their punishment. If the robbery was only betwixt one another, they contented themselves with slitting the ears and nose of him that was guilty, and set him on shore, not in an uninhabited place, but somewhere, where he was sure to encounter hardships. :Section II, Paragraph I * Whoever first spotted a treasure-laden ship could choose the best pistol for themselves. Article III *Any man who falls behind is left behind. Article IV *An act of war and parley with adversaries may only be declared by the Pirate King, who could only be elected by popular vote by all nine Pirate Lords. The code also contained strict regulations on eye patch color and peg leg size as well as implying that a pirate never gives another away. Behind the Scenes While the fan fiction version of the Pirate's Code was taken from canon, a majority of it was also taken from the real-life versions of the Pirate Code. See also * on Wikipedia. Category:Pirates